Link (Ocarina of Time)
Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. More specifically, this is the Ocarina of Time incarnation. He appears in the first episode of Fight to the Finish, Leonardo vs Link, where he fought against Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Biography Born during the Hyrulian Civil War, Link was left in inside Kokiri Forest by his dying mother in an effort to shield him from the violence. Link was fostered by the Great Deku Tree, who he raised as a Kokiri to fit in. At the age of only nine and accompanied by his fairy companion Navi, the boy set out on an adventure to save the land of Hyrule from the evil Gerudo King Ganondorf. Later, when taking the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time, he was put into a seven-year sleep. After waking up, he searches for the six Great Sages to finally stop the King of Evil once and for all. Fight to the Finish Information Background * Age: ~17 * Height: 5'7" * Wielder of the Triforce of Courage * Left-handed * Humble and Brave * Speaks in grunts, yells, and "HIYAA"s * Is, in fact, NOT Peter Pan The Master Sword * AKA the Blade of Evil's Bane, The Sword that Gets Shit Done * Crafted by Goddess Hylia * Indestructible * Probably a Sword in the Stone reference * 100% Genuine, Certified Badassery Weaponry * Bombs ** Has 5 second fuses ** Bombchus, which can climb walls and ceilings *** is a sneaky little shit in Smash * Bow and Arrows ** Fire Arrows, able to melt the coldest of ice ** Ice Arrows, able to freeze the hottest of fire ** Light Arrows, AKA "Screw you, Ganondorf!" * Hookshot/Longshot ** If we were talking about Skyward Sword Link, I'd be able to make an Attack on Titan or Spider-Man reference * Deku Nuts ** Able to stun foes for a short duration * Megaton Hammer ** Duel-handed Hammer ** Inaccurately named Other Equipment * Ocarina of Time ** Zelda's Lullaby ** Saria's Song ** Song of Storms ** Sun's Song ** Song of Time ** Epona's Song ** Minuet of Forest ** Prelude of Light ** Bolero of Fire ** Serenade of Water ** Nocturne of Shadow ** Requiem of Spirit ** Apparently every other tune imaginable * Hylian Shield ** Fireproof ** Unbreakable ** Able to tank the OP'ness of Mega Man's Metal Blade * Mirror Shield ** Able to absorb and reflect magic * Bottles ** Has up to four, able to carry a variety of things *** Lon Lon Ranch Milk *** Fish *** Letters *** Blue Fire *** Green Potion (refills Magic Meter) *** Red Potion (refills Health) *** Blue Potion (refills both Health and Magic) *** Bugs *** Fairy (when used, acts like a chug of Lon Lon Milk; if auto-used, it revives Link when he goes down) ** Can reflect Ganonorf's volley (NANI?!) * Golden Scale ** Allows him to dive deeper and for longer * Tunics ** Goron: fire immunity and lava resistant ** Zora: able to breath underwater * Boots ** Iron: slows movement and cannot jump, but allows for walking underwater ** Hover: no traction, but allows the user to float in the air for about a second; very fashionable * Lens of Truth ** Able to see through illusions and trickery ** John Cena's worst enemy * Spells ** Farore's Wind *** Used to travel to a specific location in a dungeon *** Useless in battle ** Din's Fire *** Used to create a fiery dome that greatly expands *** Although mandatory to enter the Shadow Temple, it can actually be SKIPPED (nice game design, Kenzo Hayakawa and Toshio Iwawaki) ** Nayru's Love *** Used to create an unbreakable defensive barrier that last exactly one minute (Link still experiences recoil from enemy attacks) *** Cannot use other forms of magic until the time expires Powers and Abilities * Basically Superhuman * Can see and attack ghosts * Has protection from evil magic * Has Shins of Titanium * Able to nullify magic with Master Sword Triforce of Courage * One of the three sacred Triangles * Didn't exist in the original NES game * with it, Link is able to preform the Triforce Slash Feats * Very efficient puzzle solver * Defeated the Gerudo King Ganondorf * Fought huge varieties of foes * Has a wicked Down-Air * Lifted a 849,604 pound chunk of granite * Dodged lasers Weaknesses * Several of his powers and abilities are tied to equipment he owns * Farore's Wind and the Ocarina of Time are not useful for combat purposes * The elemental magic that the Mirror Shield has absorbed can be nullified if it either tries to absorb a different elemental attack, or the absorbed magic drains over time * Unable to use another source of magic while Nayru’s Love is active Fight to the Finish TBD Countdown Clash Gallery Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Arrow Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Knights/Warriors Category:Protagonists Category:Incarnation Specific Fighters